The Cure For Insomnia
by OddShipsIncorporated
Summary: Ford is having trouble sleeping, poor guy. Well what's the first thing you try when that happens? Ford masturbation fic requested by a friend. Enjoy :) please R&R


Ford sat down on the cot he had set up in the basement with a sigh. He wasn't about to ask Stan to give up his room and he knew Stan wasn't about to offer so this would have to do for now. Not that bad. Ford tried to bounce a bit on the taut fabric but to no avail. Still, he had much, much worse before. It was time to call it a day so Ford gathered up some blankets and undressed down to his boxers and a loose shirt, ready to settle in. Though sleep didn't come so fast and after half an hour of laying in the dark with his eyes closed Ford found himself drumming his fingers impatiently against the covers. Insomnia was a real bitch. Ford opened his eyes to stare into the darkness, ceiling too high to make out without light. Of course there were some lights and glowing things just out of sight in the basement, as well as a low humming and the occasional clicking noise. Ford sighed and let one of his hands slip below the covers. Always one thing to try before giving up on sleep.

The blankets rustled when Ford wiggled himself into a more comfortable position, palming his cock through his boxers until it began to stiffen. Ford pushed his boxers down, lifting his hips with a bit of a grunt so he could bunch the clothing around his thighs. Ford spit into his hand then began working his cock to full hardness. He swallowed thickly, blood pooling rapidly in his face and crotch. "Nnnh." It was all too hot now and he had to shove the blankets down and out of the way, hissing when the cold basement air touched his cock. Ford arched a bit, twisting his hand every time it reached the head of his cock before easing it back down. Just as he was starting to feel his climax come close Ford eased off and sat up. He was panting lightly and had to fumble for his glasses. All of his stuff seemed to be completely untouched or just moved so it should still be there.

With only some difficulty Ford swung his legs off the cot and got up unsteadily and made his way quickly to a closet. He gave his cock a few more pumps here and there, growing just a touch impatient at himself. At the very top of the closet was a box that ford pulled down, he squinted in the dim light, opening it and rummaging a second before pulling out a slim….somewhat phallic looking toy. Hey the 80's only offered so much. Ford left the open box in the closet and returned to the bed with his toy, settling in and trying to get just as comfortable again. One hand went down to his cock while he used the other to slip the toy into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and inching it further in to get nice and coated. He would need to pick up some Vaseline some or something. Ford closed his eyes, face starting to heat up once again as his cock throbbed. As soon as Ford felt it was coated enough he spread his legs, letting one fall off the side of the cot to give himself better access. He teased his asshole with the tip of the toy, pushing lightly and rotating it. "Aaah." Ford pressed the toy in slowly, trying to relax as it spread him open. He pressed it almost all the way, barely leaving anything for him to even hold on to. His cock was leaking precum down, helping his hand move more fluidly as he jerked himself off at a faster pace. He couldn't repress the little gasps that escaped when he began to move the toy, sliding it back and forth only slightly but mostly side to side so it rubbed him just the right way. Heartbeat pounding in his ears Ford's hand sped with the urgency; pumping his cock hard and fast he could feel his balls drawing up close and then he was cumming hard and all over his shirt in long messy spurts. He tensed up, clamping down hard around the toy in his ass until the waves of ecstasy faded and he was left feeling spent and sore in the best way. Ford slipped the toy back out and sat to take off his shirt then left them abandoned on the floor near the cot. His eyes were heavy and he barely managed to get the blankets back up over himself before falling into a deep sleep.


End file.
